Of Ownership and Dominance
by Aeneid
Summary: Prompt request. Sometimes, indirect reminders aren't enough. Taking matters into your own hand seems to be the best way to deal with momentary lapses in judgement. Rated M for Kagura's potty mouth, as always.


Taking a risk by posting this lemon prompt that I've written last September. Apologies for the totally lame title.

This was also posted over at my tumblr blog (late-nightlove). Link is at my profile page, and all lemon fanfiction for this pairing will be posted there. You can follow my blog to get the latest updates~

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama. It belongs to Hideaki Sorachi.

* * *

Of Ownership and Dominance

* * *

It was close to midnight when Okita Sougo got home in his flat located twenty minutes away from the Shinsengumi compound. At the age of twenty-two, he knew he had to move out to make way for the ever-growing police force, and he was earning more than enough to be able to rent out a decent apartment. And so, off he moved to this quiet suburb which was safe enough, even at night time, and was content with the silence. In the compound, he had to deal with Hijikata, his least favorite person in the world, but now that he got his own place, he could at least not deal with him most of the time. In fact, he only saw the demonic vice-commander for four hours at most, and he still had twenty hours all by himself.

Today though, he was lucky. As soon as he stepped out of his flat, he immediately headed to his assignment located half an hour away from Edo. Regrettably, it was one assignment he didn't want to do, but orders were orders, after all, so he had to do it.

Grudgingly.

As he made his way to his bathroom, he remembered that earlier, he had to work with that crazy Mimawarigumi member who, figuratively, had the balls to keep on challenging him, threatening to take his XXX if he didn't rise to her baits. He, the sadist that he was, ignored her, dodged her killer moves and just let her run wild. Sougo knew it pissed her off that he wasn't doing anything in return, so in some way, he gave her a dose of her own medicine.

His bath didn't take too long. His muscles ached, he was tired, and the bath only served one purpose: to get clean. After a quarter of an hour, he was done, and was putting on his _yukata_ that would serve as his sleepwear as well.

He was so damn sleepy, he just wanted to fall down and—

"Don't move."

If he had been in his alert state, he would've grabbed the person standing behind him, but sleepiness, combined with weariness, had taken its toll on him, and before he knew it, the burglar had shoved him on his futon.

"I said don't move."

Despite lying on his stomach, he had managed to doze off for a split second before the burglar had flipped him over so he could lie on his back. Despite being in the dark, he knew who it was who had managed to flip him. That person, after all, had superhuman strength.

"China." He said drily. "What brings you here? It's late."

When his eyes had managed to adjust to the darkness, he noticed an unusual glint in the female Yato's eyes.

"Why are you home just now?" she asked him.

"What's it to you?" he shot back.

"I'm asking you a question; now answer it!"

He rolled his blood-red eyes, unfazed by her demand. "How about no?"

Immediately, she grabbed hold both of his wrists and pinned them just above his head. Sougo, knowing that she was capable of pinning down a person effectively, tried his luck to get out of her grip but failed to do so. As she continued to stare at him in a strange way that made even him slightly comfortable, he knew he had to back down and do what she wanted.

"Okay fine, China, I was out on a mission with the Mimawarigumi. I got home just now. Can I sleep already?"

Before he could close his eyes, however, China had pressed her mouth against his own, immediately breaking away just when he was about to respond. "What's it to you?"

"… I don't like you going on missions with them." she said slowly, as if contemplating on what she was about to say next.

"And?"

"Well, you dense idiot, obviously, I'm indirectly telling you not to go on missions with them by requesting the gorilla to assign you somewhere else." She hissed, azure blue eyes glaring at him.

"Who are you to tell me what I should do, China?" he asked in a bored tone. "I'm the S here, not the M."

"Obviously, Okita Sougo, I'm your wife." She said before slipping the _yukata_ off his shoulders. "And what's _mine_ is _mine alone_."

With his wrists still pinned down over his head, Kagura gave him another kiss, forcing his mouth open using her tongue. Biting on his lips and gently licking the bite marks that she left behind, she then began grinding her hips against his abdomen, all the while still taking a hold on his wrists. When she pulled back for some air, she smirked at him, her lust-filled eyes staring at his face.

Ah yes, his wife was in need of some sexual help.

"Jealous, Kagura?" he challenged, calling her by her name, which was now a common occurrence in the household.

"Fuck yes." She untied the _obi_ of his _yukata_, and he nearly forgot to breathe when she pressed her wet cotton panties against his erect shaft. "I'm selfish, so deal with it."

Hell, he would.

"Imagine that, I've been waiting for this wayward husband of mine for _hours_, and he gets home at an ungodly hour of eleven-thirty and heads straight to the bathroom, not even bothering to greet me." She said, staring at him intently. "And by the way, his superior just told me that he got assigned to a mission wherein he had to work with a _woman_ whose attitude is the same as his. And that the said woman was _flirting_ with _him_."

At this, Kagura hastily removed her panties, tossed them aside, and pressed her sex against her husband's manhood. "I don't hate her, but can't _she_ get a hint that you're _taken_ and you're _mine_?"

"… You do lack public display of affections—"

" 'Cause you and I are against it. But enough talk; you'll be a Do-M tonight. I won't take 'no' for an answer."

Before he could even protest about his wife making decisions for him, a white strip of cloth made its way around his wrists, and in no time at all, his hands were now tied above his head, and try as he might to free himself, it was futile. Kagura had used the foot of their heavy side table to make sure that he wouldn't be able to get free. "Kagura, what the hell are you—" he gasped loudly as he felt her plunge down against him, feeling _her_. That familiar feeling of her, the sleekness, the tightness of her passage which he knew was only her, for she had been the lone female whom he would and could only consider sleeping with.

It had been nearly a week since their coupling, and despite countless number of times they had sex, she never grew tired of this feeling, him making her whole whenever they were joined together.

Not that he needed to know that.

"S-Sougo…" she moaned as she began to raise her hips, only to lower herself immediately. "Y-you're mine, okay…?"

As she continued on with her actions, he could only moan quietly, regarding this current predicament as an annoying point in his life. His pride dictated that he would always be an S, never the M, but thanks to her aggressiveness, he found himself lying on the _futon_, wrists tied above his head, his other head having a mind of its own, seemingly seduced by his wife, who was now fastening her pace.

It was always a battle between them, and in bed, it was always 'the first one to orgasm loses'.

Right now, he wasn't sure if that bet was still on, since his lust-crazed other half was trying to show dominance, and that bet was probably the last thing on her mind.

Ah, well. If he did lose, it wouldn't be a blow to his ego.

Besides, a jealous wife was more than enough to soothe his ego over the whole 'the first to orgasm loses' bet, if he did lose.

The pressure was building up in the lower part of his body, and just as soon as he was about to ejaculate, Kagura had stopped her thrusting. Then, she looked down on him and smirked that evil smirk of hers, her trademark, 'ha-ha-ha-fuck-you!' expression. "Sorry, but you won't get to come tonight. You're at my mercy."

At this point, Okita Sougo wanted to kick her for this torture, but stopped himself, knowing that if he were in the same shoes as her, he would probably do the same, albeit with more toys and other kinks. For now, he would just have to give in to her urges, despite it being against his nature.

As long as she was happy—

He gave out a loud moan as he felt her plunge herself yet again on him, and this time around, Kagura had managed to fully sheathe herself. He wondered how she had managed to do it when before, whenever they had done this deed, she would complain that her body was unable to accommodate his size.

As if reading his mind, she flashed him an evil grin. "Obviously, I just had to get used to your… size. You're the perfect specimen to practice on anyway."

And with that, she rode him as fast as she could, stopping during the times whenever she felt that he was about to come. On her fifth attempt, before he could even stop himself, Sougo immediately came hard inside of her. Kagura must have felt it, as she leaned back and momentarily stopped thrusting herself against her husband and let a soft moan escape her lips. As Sougo tried his best to slow down the beating of his heart and the shaking of his entire body from the pent-up tension, the vermillion-haired Amanto thrusted herself against him again a few more times before letting herself go.

If only his hands were not bound over his head, he would've pressed his fingers against her sensitive clit to let her orgasm harder.

It had taken her several minutes to recover from the pleasure that ran through her body, and immediately, she let herself lie down on top of the Shinsengumi first division captain, her head resting against his chest. His hands were still bound, but not anymore forced down by a heavy table, and awkwardly, he had placed his bound hands over her back.

"Feeling better?" he asked, and he felt her shake her head. At this, he raised an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

"… I want more of you." She whispered.

Sougo sighed exasperatedly.

He was tired, but she wasn't. And she wanted more.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Lemon prompt requests are open. You can use the PM system or the Ask feature over at tumblr for your requests.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
